heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Fernando
Fernando is a neutral character in Rio. He is an impoverished orphan Brazilian boy who works for the smugglers and Nigel (not for their reason, but to get money he needs). Not only is he without parents, but he doesn't have any siblings or pets. He actually has concern for the birds, unlike the smugglers. He is voiced by Jake T. Austin. He only gets paid half as much as the head smuggler, Marcel, promises him. After he takes Blu and Jewel into the room with other captive birds, Fernando apologizes to the macaws, and is then sent home. When Tipa, the dumber one of Marcel's followers, asks to keep Fernando, Marcel tells him no. Much later, when he overhears the smugglers brutally intend to get rich from selling all of those captive exotic birds, he regrets working for the poachers. The next morning, feeling guilty for taking the birds, when he finds out who owned Blu and Jewel (the two birds he had captured), he reveals his knowledge of the whereabouts of them to Linda Gunderson from Moose Lake, Minnesota, and the ornithologist Tulio Monteiro. While the streets are closing up for Carnival and they go into a favela (Brazilian slum), Tulio couldn't get his jeep through the crowd, so Fernando trades it for a motorcycle, which he drives recklessly. When they get to the smugglers' hideout, Fernando is shocked to see Blu and Jewel gone and admits his part in taking the birds, much to Linda's shock, as she had trusted him. Before he could explain his excuse, the two smugglers, Tipa and Armando, see him, and Fernando asks them for a job. After discussions, they ask him to take part in Carnival as an "egg-boy". Fernando learns of the poachers' plan: to use Carnival to escape with the captive birds and Fernando goes with them. At Carnival, Fernando kicks off pieces of rag from the homemade float to mark the way for Linda and Tulio to follow them. Once Blu and Jewel are recaptured, Fernando attempts to free them, but Nigel and Marcel both catch him in the act. Fernando then bites Marcel for stopping him and when both the former and Jewel look at each other (the latter being in shock and sorrow). Fernando then runs off, and the smugglers "just forget him" and take the birds away. Soon after, when Fernando sees Blu finally flying (with an injured Jewel in his feet), he points it out to Linda. Fernando is among Tulio and Linda having organized a sanctuary to protect the jungle from smugglers. Over the credits in snapshots, Fernando has been adopted by Tulio and Linda, and the three open a Brazilian branch of Linda's bookstore, Blu Macaw Books. In Rio 2, he appeared as a cameo after Jewel fly above him, but he's a little bit much older. Trivia * At one point, Fernando is similar to Aladdin: Both are paupers and hang out on the streets, and transport on roofs. Category:Characters Category:Rio characters Category:Kids Category:Orphans Category:Heroes Category:Villains turned to good side Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Blue sky studios characters Category:Sons